


Them

by KiplingNori



Category: Cardinal (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiplingNori/pseuds/KiplingNori
Summary: Despite everything in their past, at the end of the day, it was just them. Nothing else mattered.





	Them

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into writing John and Lise. I absolutely love Cardinal, it's such an underrated show! Also, forgive me, I'm not Canadian, so I don't know if I got any verbiage wrong. Also, obvious trope here with jealous!Lise, but honestly, it was too fun not to write.

Lise watched the sun dip down below the tree line, casting amber rays against the freshly packed snow. Thanks to losing an hour to daylight savings, she was preparing herself for being in complete darkness by dinner time.

She continued to stare out her window, as she and her partner silently made their way toward Tilden Lake. Usually the silence between them was comfortable but today it had grown increasingly awkward, and Lise wasn't ready to take it on.

John was the first to have enough of the quiet. “So - are you coming over tonight?”

Lise broke from her reverie and looked over at him. She nodded, forcing a small smile.

It had been awhile since they had shared a platonic evening together. And by awhile: a solid three weeks. For nearly six months it had become routine to find herself over at his house after their shift. Usually for homemade or ordered-in dinner and a movie. The movie often entailed something work related, but it counted as entertainment, no less.

While it was harmless fun, for Lise it started to get a little too casual. And that’s when the anxiety started rearing it’s ugly head. She would start canceling last minute, or make other plans. Once she just never showed up, which tore her apart. But it was too much.

And she was well aware this new found anxiety was wrapped up in something that she had tried to compartmentalize years ago. Something she wouldn’t allow herself to dwell on, because honestly she couldn’t allow it to hurt her working relationship with Cardinal.

But her distance wasn’t going unnoticed, and she knew he needed her in his life. Especially as a friend.

So Lise just needed to buck up.

“I’m making dinner,” John offered. He usually always did, but he needed to say something to entice her.

“Sounds good.”

Their conversation halted as they pulled up to the one open establishment at Tilden Lake. Due to winter conditions, the unincorporated town usually shut down, save for a few weather-ready cottages near the lake.

Their current murder investigation was slow going, but their victim's last purchase with his debit card was linked to the general store at Tilden Lake. It was a glorified coffee shop, grocery store, post office and gas station rolled into one. True rural Ontario.

Snow crunched under her boots as she and Cardinal made their way to the front door. From what Lise could tell, they were the only people in the building, save for the woman wiping down the coffee shop counter.

"Come on in!" The woman called out. "You're in luck. I was just about to close."

Lise opened her mouth to start her introduction, but instead the woman's eyes were trained on John.

“John! John Cardinal?” 

"Yes?" John asked, his tone even. He clearly did not recognize her. 

Lise was getting a good look at their friendly coffee shop owner. She was toned, tall, and very attractive. Long auburn hair and startling blue eyes. And far more age appropriate, Lise couldn’t help but notice.

John didn’t seem to recognize her at first, until his eyes widened. "Oh! Algonquin Bay High!"

"Elizabeth Chambers... or rather I was. I'm now Elizabeth Stewart. I mean for the time being. I'm recently divorced." Elizabeth gestured around her, "and running this place."

_Divorced._ Lise caught herself rolling her eyes. Did she really need to share that factoid?

"Oh that's ... nice. And uh, sorry about the divorce," John offered. 

Lise sighed, sometimes John was too nice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Stewart," Lise started.

The woman practically narrowed her eyes at Lise. "Call me Elizabeth."

"Right. Elizabeth." Lise pulled out a picture of Scott Matthews. "We are in the middle of a murder investigation. Scott Matthews, do you recognize him at all? He last used his bank card two nights ago."

Elizabeth barely glanced at the picture and made. "Hm, I don't think so. This guy, is he a suspect?"

"Victim," Lise said flatly.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to John, of course. He simply smiled and said, "if there is anything you can remember about your patrons two days ago, it would be helpful."

With John's encouragement, Elizabeth sighed and took a better look at the picture before shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Lise couldn't tell if Elizabeth was lying or not. Or just dumb. 

"Hmm," Lise muttered under her breath, annoyed this lead was getting them nowhere. 

Elizabeth was now ignoring Lise entirely. “John, I was so sorry to hear about Catherine.” It has been a little over a full year since Catherine’s death and John was finally accepting any sympathy and kind words others gave him. The pain wasn’t as raw, Lise surmised. He nodded and said thank you.

Lise couldn't believe what she was seeing, Elizabeth was actually writing her number down on post-it note. 

“If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.”

John reluctantly took the note. "Uh, thank you." 

Lise watched him awkwardly pocket her number all the while noticing John's wedding ring was missing from his left hand. How had she not noticed? 

Finally Lise butted in. "We are here for information on Mr. Matthews." She handed Elizabeth her card. "If you recall anything, or if perhaps one of your employees remembers something, please call _me._ " She made sure to emphasize me and not _us_.

Without another word, Lise abruptly made her way out the door, leaving John inside to say his goodbye. Lise needed to leave in order to fight off her sudden urge to throat punch the older woman.

She was waiting in the passenger seat when John finally slid back in the car.

He was quiet, and he was looking at her. Lise raised a brow at him, catching her eyes with his. “What?”

“You tell me.” A ghost of a smile played at his lips.

“So... you got her number.”

"Not really sure what I'll use it for." John’s eyes trained on hers. He had an unnatural ability to see through her defenses. She looked away first.

He chuckled, a rare treat. “I haven't seen her since senior year. I don't really think we need to catch up."

He put the key in the ignition and started the car, allowing the cabin light to dim. Now they were in darkness and Lise was thankful for it.

After a few seconds dragged by, Lise couldn't stop herself from blurting out: "Are you not wearing your ring anymore?"

In the darkness, Lise felt the weight of his stare and her pulse quickened.

"It was time," was all that he offered.

The drive back Algonquin Bay was quiet. Again, John was the first to speak up. She half expected him to ask her if she was jealous of the whole interaction with Elizabeth. It was obvious she was, she just didn’t need him pointing it out.

Instead, he quietly asked: “You alright?”

“Mm-hmm.” Very convincing Lise, she chided herself.

There was something building inside of her she couldn't ignore. And the way that Elizabeth looked at John had really pushed Lise over the edge. She couldn't fight it any longer.

These past few months of befriending John outside of work had been a welcome change, but she didn’t realize how much it would effect her. She had never been good about owning up to her feelings. Or addressing them. Or even knowing they were there in the first place. Her life was her job, everything else came second.

But now? Lise swallowed hard as she continued to dwell on her inner struggle. Now she had romantic feelings for John Cardinal. And she didn't have the slightest clue on how to deal with said feelings.

After what felt like a lifetime, John drove up next to her parked car to let her out. “See you in ... forty five minutes or so?”

Lise opened the door to get out, the dome light flipping on, illuminating them once again. It pained her to look back at him; she suddenly felt like throwing up.

“Hm, yeah. Want me to bring anything?”

He shook his head. “Just yourself.”

She nodded, got out and waved as he drove off.

_"Tabernac,”_ she muttered under her breath. Suddenly her life had become far more difficult than she had intended.

——----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She was a few minutes late. Partially due to sitting in her car and wondering how she could cancel last second.

But now she was standing at his front door, knocking, waiting for it to open to the man she only wanted to see for the rest of her life and never wanted to see again.

He always looked so happy when the door opened to her standing there.

“I should make you a key,” he said as she walked inside. Oh, he was not making this easy for her.

Lise made a face at him. “A key?”

He shrugged. “For emergencies.”

Something delicious was cooking and there was already a glass of wine poured for her. It felt a little too domestic, and it was making her heart ache. She took a large swig of her wine and finally removed her coat. Lise was going to make an attempt to stay and make the most of it.

“Just putting the finishing touches,” John said, hovering over his pressure cooker, allowing it to cool. “Meatball ragout sound, okay?”

Lise’s eyes widened. “That’s my favorite meal. That's usually what I make myself when I need to cheer up.”

John turned and gave her a funny look. “I know, you told me, remember?”

She stood awkwardly in his kitchen as she watched him cook her dinner. This house, while filled with memories of his late wife, was his safe haven and respite from the outside world. And yet, he always managed to want her here with him. 

He wanted her. Here.

She finally couldn’t stop herself. “John, what are we doing?”

“Having dinner?”

She shook her head, “Non, I mean... is this more than dinner?" Her mouth went dry. 

He stared at her, his eyes were boring into hers and she wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

She found herself backing away slowly, reaching for her coat. She couldn't handle a rejection from him. Not now, anyway.

“Lise, wait.” She heard him call out behind her.

She did. She stopped and turned around to look at him. His face was etched with worry and it broke her heart to know she had caused any of it.

Neither of them moved or made a sound. They just stood there, mirroring the other, which happened quite often.

For years they had circled each other, at first with learning to trust one another, and eventually with learning to understand and actually like each other. And now... now with recent events that suddenly made them far more emotionally available, the circling had evolved into orbiting; a slow gravitational pull was drawing them closer and closer.

John made the first move, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. Lise stopped breathing. And they stood like this, for what felt like a lifetime. 

Lise reached up and she placed her hand over his. The green light.

John leaned down to brush his lips over hers. Once the initial shock wore off, Lise found herself kissing back, standing on her toes to get as close as possible.

He started to pull away, right before Lise could fully register what was happening.

“Should we talk about this?"

She wanted to talk. Later. 

Instead, Lise responded with a low groan from lack of contact. She felt as though she had just been doused with gasoline, and John had lit a match. Once again she was back on her toes, roughly cradling either side of his face, pulling him toward her. Damn his height.

As soon as their mouths made contact, Lise flicked her tongue across the seam of John’s lips, which he readily opened for her. It took no time for John to slide his tongue against hers and Lise moaned in appreciation.

His hands were making quick work of pulling her bun loose, allowing his fingers to get lost in her blonde strands.

John let his hands wander down her back, and soon they were gripping her hips, pulling her impossibly closer, as if she was going to realize her mistake any moment and flee.

In a single hoist, John pulled her up, her legs now wrapping around him, allowing their height difference to even out.

Lise gasped in surprise which gave her the opportunity to kiss down his jawline and neck, taking her time, enjoying the bristle of his beard. Being this close was a tad overwhelming for her senses. She was trying her best to catalog his taste, the way his skin felt, his scent...

“Lise...” John, out of breath, managed to get out. “Wait...”

Lise groaned against his request and found her mouth back on his, her tongue once again fighting his own for submission.

He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her away from him, forcing her to finally look at him.

She gasping for air and furious at their lack of proximity.

“My bedroom is upstairs. And my couch is too... small to make it comfortable for both of us. And this isn’t exactly ideal either.”

In their fervor, Lise had pushed him into his staircase. In her brief moments of passion, Lise had morphed into a rabid animal, and he was trying his best to keep up with her.

Lise untangled herself from him, dragging her hands down his body in the process, eliciting gasps from John. She then grabbed his hand and started up the stairs. “Bed.”

John laughed out loud. Any other time, she would have stopped to savor the sound of John’s laugh. She honestly could count on her fingers how many times she had heard it, but now was not the time. She was a woman on a mission.

Once they reach his bedroom, John completely took over and Lise was ready for it.

“Too many clothes,” Lise ground out. Her accent thicker than normal.

“I agree there,” John said, pulling at the hem of her top, trying his best to get it over her head to avoid buttons from being ripped away.

Lise helped him shuck his clothing as well, and soon nothing was between them save for heavy breathing.

Lise knew this dance well. She had been married, she had dated plenty beforehand. In high school, she was fairly active. However nothing prepared her for something to be so emotionally charged. This was new for her.

In this moment, she was ready and willing to give everything she had to this man. Bare her body and her soul. She wanted to die like this.

In any other situation, this would have scared her into bolting out the door. But in this moment, she felt truly at peace. 

This wasn’t just sex. This was making love.

They were both so ready, and it didn't take them longer to finish. Lise, in her cloudy headspace, was in awe that they both came at the same time. 

Now all that was left was their heaving breathing and soft touches.

Somehow in their exhaustive state, they managed to find their way under the covers. Lise felt herself being enveloped by John’s larger frame, his arm securely wrapped across her chest, just above her breasts. She placed a gentle kiss on his protective arm as she heard soft, gentle snoring fill the air.

“Je t’aime,” she whispered to man next to her.

In that moment, everything else was forgotten. Their dinner, which was probably ruined. All the lights on downstairs. Their clothing, in whatever state it was in now.

Their job. Their histories.

Their previous lives.

In that moment, it was just them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
